


Goddammit Revan, Manaan Edition

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Series: Goddammit Revan [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I hated Manaan with a passion, Other Ebon Hawk crew mentioned, Planet Manaan (Star Wars), Selkath, Trials, light-side Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: Ari has gotten arrested. Because of course they have. Carth and Bastila are horrified. Canderous thinks it’s hysterical.
Relationships: Canderous Ordo & Revan
Series: Goddammit Revan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320506
Kudos: 19





	Goddammit Revan, Manaan Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating only doing one for Manaan (because I hated Manaan, I get lost all the time on there and I find the political stuff annoying), but I think I will still do two. Stick around.
> 
> As always, Ari is the name that I gave my character in-game. Revan here is gender-neutral to allow you to put in whichever Revan you played. The only defining trait here is that Revan is Light-Side leaning.

The message comes about an hour after Ari had asked for radio silence and promptly led HK-47 and Mission into the Sith embassy. The decision had made many members of the Ebon Hawk’s crew uneasy, but Canderous had understood it. This was a mission of stealth – as much as he thought stealth could be foolish – and the last thing Ari wanted to do was get caught and have this be blown out of proportion. The less communication, the better. Especially, he thought absently, since Ari didn’t want anyone else associated with it. The more that this was seen as a rogue operation, the less trouble there was for the Republic and the crew.

“This is going to go wrong,” Canderous predicts. Bastila glares at him and he stares her down. “What? The Selkath are very attentive and they have too many damn laws. Knowing our captain, they’ll break at least one.”

Carth sighs. “We’ll just have to see. They’re smart.”

But the message comes anyway in very angry Selkath. _“Your captain, along with their two companions, has been arrested for trespassing, murder, espionage, and the breaking of Manaan’s laws. Please come retrieve them and prepare to brief them for trial.”_

Zaalbaar groans in annoyance, along with Carth, who seem to be trying not to thump his head into the wall. Bastila looks vaguely annoyed, Jolee is sighing, and Canderous…

Well, he starts laughing. Because of course ‘lightsaber first, ask questions later’ Ari would get caught. He has to double over and wipe his eyes even as T3 beeps concernedly at him. Finally, he gathers his breath and straightens up. “Come on, then. Let’s go get the idiots,” he grins, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Jedi, Republic, T3?”

Carth glares, but they all walk out anyways.

Ari is, of course, sheepish, but not in any way remorseful. They sit crosslegged in their cell, their Jedi robes a stark contrast to the room’s other occupants. They wave at Bastila and Carth, whose glares would make a rancor whimper. HK is not remorseful in the slightest and Missions leans against the wall of her cell, watching the room.

“ _How could you get caught?”_ Carth hisses. “ _You knew what was at stake!”_

“Yes, I knew what was at stake,” Ari hisses back. “Calm down.”

“Yeah, it’s not like we tried to get caught!” Mission calls. “There was a lot happening.”

“No plan ever survives first contact with the enemy,” Canderous notes absently. “Did you take down a lot of Sith?”

Ari’s eyes flick up to the cameras, very obviously **not** answering the question, and Canderous shrugs. “Too many rules here anyway.”

Carth glares at him. Ari shrugs. “We’ll be okay. There’s a trial coming up and the Selkath are fair.”

“That relies on you appealing to the judges,” Bastila cautions. “They will not be happy with you.”

Ari flashes a grin at Bastila, who now looks even more concerned. “Bastila, I am nothing if not diplomatic.”

“We’re so fucked,” Carth sighs. Canderous barks out a laugh and looks at Ari.

“I know you, kid. You leave no stone unturned and certainly no room. You found things in there, didn’t you? Things that will make you look better in front of the judges.”

Ari’s grin grows wider. “Like I said. I am nothing if not diplomatic.”

\--

Ari takes the Arbiter offered to them and their friends find a spot to sit and watch the proceedings.

The first judge speak. “The familiarity you gained in your successful defence of Sunry will aid you here, human. But the charges you are faced with are far more grave. You stand accused of the grievous murder of many Sith, and extensive property damage to their Embassy here. How do you plead?”

The Arbiter, Bwa’lass, replies, “My client pleads not guilty, your honours.”

Carth looks like he just stepped in Bantha shit. Bastila’s eyebrow twitches hard. Canderous is ready to grin and watch the show Ari has clearly planned.

“Let the record show that this trial has commenced. Presiding are judges Shelkar…”

“ Jhosa…”

“Naleshekan…” 

“Kota…”

“and Duula.”

Shelkar speaks first, “This trial is to determine the culpability and punishment of this individual in the recent assault on the Sith Embassy.”

Jhosa follows, “Given the severity of this trial, we can dispense with the normal formalities of the court and proceed directly.”

Kota accuses, “You have pleaded not guilty, yet there were reports of weapons fire and detonations from within the Sith Embassy.”

Shelkar adds, “You were seen entering and leaving the Embassy. The Sith have not conferred with the authorities about this matter, but from all available evidence, it would seem that you are the source of the disturbance.”

Mission leans over to whisper in Canderous’s ear, “The Source of the Disturbance: Ari’s Life Story.”

Canderous smirks but stays quiet, watching intently.

Ari’s smile is polite and they stand confidently, hands tucked in their pockets. They reply, “I was investigating the disappearances of young Selkath, Your Honours.”

Jhosa frowns. “You believe that the Sith have had something to do with those disappearances?”

Duula snorts. “The off-worlder has probably been listening to Shaelas and his rumor-mongering.”

Of course they had. Ari with their heart of gold. Canderous tries not to roll his eyes. At least it is a good cover.

“Most likely,” Shelkar replies. “Do you have any proof to back up your assumption, human? Have the Sith been implicated?”

This is where Ari shines. Canderous can see it from here - the confidence in their posture increases, their chin lifts, and their eyes sparkle. They are about to have the courtroom eating from their hand as they reply, “I have two items of evidence to offer at this point.”

“Let us see.”

The datapad is passed over first. “This datapad states that the Sith are complicit in a plot to overthrow the lawful government of Manaan, more than just up to no good like we claim.”

Carth winces. “And they just left that lying around?”

Bastila replies softly, “Cockiness breeds carelessness.”

The judges mutter in concern. “Let it be noted that the court has taken this new evidence into consideration. Hm... This is... most disturbing.”

Then Ari presses the token gently on the desk. “I found this token on a dead Selkath inside the Sith Base. I am so sorry.” Their remorse is genuine, and the judges explode.

“I recognize that token! It is from Galas, one of the youths who went missing!”

“You found that in their Embassy?!”

“The Sith HAVE been taking them!”

The head judge interjects, “The court will adjourn for a brief period to verify this evidence and discuss its importance.”

“That won’t take long,” Carth snorts. “I think it’s going to be a bit hard to refute.”

This may not be a battlefield, guns are not blazing, the proper fight for honour is not at hand, but Canderous is still impressed. Ari commands the courtroom. They looked to be at the mercy of the judges, but this was a proper tactical move. It places the Republic in better standing, as well as the Jedi, and it completely weakens the Sith’s hold on Manaan. Canderous knows the verdict before the judges return.

The Selkath judges decide the verdict. “We have verified that this is indeed a Sith datapad indicating their complicity in a plot to overthrow the lawful government of Manaan.”

Canderous feels Carth trying not to cheer.

“And we have verified that this token was indeed from Galas, indicating the complicity of the Sith in the disappearances of our young.”

Ari’s head bows. “I am sorry for your loss.”

The Selkath bow their heads in acceptance. “In gratitude for having discovered these heinous offenses, all charges against you regarding this incident will be dropped. Pending a suitable penalty against the Sith, their Embassy is considered off-limits to all Ahto City Security personnel.”

Ari’s shackles are undone and they are free to go. They go up briefly to speak to Judge Shelkar, confirming that the trial has come to an end. “The Selkath people thank you for exposing the Sith plots here on Manaan. When our leaders decide a fitting punishment, they will certainly know our displeasure. If there is anything else you wish to bring to my attention, you have my permission to ask.”

“Should anything come up, I will. Thank you.”

Once out of the court, Canderous gives Ari a clap on the shoulder. “Not bad. Not the way I would have gone about it, but you played them at their own game.”

They grin and dig into their pocket, holding out the chip of Republic information. “It’s more fun that way.” They spin the chip loosely in their palm and tuck it into their pocket. “Especially when everything goes your way.”

“Goddamn, Ari, you are a talented one.” He admits.

“You flatter me, Canderous. Now let’s get out of this city and find out how we get to the bottom of the goddamn sea.” 

  
  



End file.
